The future is now!
by AkiraWesker
Summary: Dragaunus gets to meet his future decendent!She's like him in almost every way ecept for onething...Shes human!some bad languege!R&R at your own risk!


I finnaly got the nerve to right this out!This is an idea i have kicked around for months so please be gentle!

Disclaimer:I in no way own MD:TAS because if i did there would be new episodes instead of reruns so dont even think about sueing because i dont have much!

-  
Chapter 1 A surprise guest!

It was a calm night in Anaheim and all was peacefull...Well almost all was peaceful!In a small outskirts of town with what appeared to be an ordinary castle was really the raptor in disguise.Deep inside the warship All hell had broken loose!

"CURSE THOSE DUCKS TO HELL!!!"

Yep thats right!Dragaunus had once again lost to those 'annoying mallerds',And he was letting his henchmen have it for losing once again!The Henchmen tried to plead and beg but to no avail as they nearly tasted the lazor from his bands.

"If You IDIOTS fail me one more time ill skin you and make designer handbags!"The overlord was about to pound on them some more when the computer started beeping really loud causing Dragaunus to cringe at the offending noise!He rushed to the computer and started typing furiously to figure out what in the world was going on.The Chamelion decided to 'lighten the mood.

"Man those Girl scouts are really trying to push those Cookies huh?!"His efforts were rewarded when he was flung across the room by a red tail belonging to a certain pissed off overlord.Dragaunus looked at the energy signals on the screen and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"They appear to be teleportation signals...only a little stronger!"He turned to his minnions accusingly."Have any of you morons messed with the computer at all?!"The terified trio shook their heads so fast it would make your head spin!The saurians were soon blined by a flashing white light that forced them to cover their eyes.The light faded and the saurians soon met with a sight that nearly shocked them.

"No way...iTS Impossible!"

Their in the middle of the control room stood a young human woman with some strange features.She had light skin with a normal build and curves in all the right places,wavy blood red hair that fell to her lower back,a heart shaped face with full red lips and high cheekbones.She was wearing A a red turtleneck with a lavender vest and a matching lavender skirt with red leggings and lavender knee high boots.She was wearing a lavender choker with a ruby in the middle and her nails were painted a light lilac.But her most captivation feature was her dark purple eyes with a ring of red around each eye.

The saurians were unsure what to do at the moment as they were so busy staring at her to do much more.Dragaunus's brain finnaly caught up with him and he approached her with the same intimidating appearance he gave his hechmen.But to his surprise and anger the girl did not flinch once!She looked up and smirked at him with pure arragance.

This sent the overlord off the edge!"Alright girl who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!"He stood waiting for an answer and was surprised when the girl gave a dark chukle that made his blood run cold.The girl finnaly spoke in a light delicate english accent.

"Well i see that i have come at a bad time have i...lord Dragaunus."She enjoyed the shocked expression that appeard on the overlords face and nearly outright laughed when he started to get angry again.

He approached once again and bore his eyes into her small figure."Im only going to ask you this once and only once!who are you and how did you know who i was?"The girl looked him once again and decided to put him at ease.She was about to answer him when a certain green lizard decided to butt in!

"Hey whats up with the annoying entrance and what is up with the getup?!Did you raid some losers closet or what?"He was about to comment more when he found the girls hand wrapped around his neck,Squeezing the life out of the small shapeshifter.  
She gave a dark growl and spoke in a very hostile tone.

"Listen you sorry ecuse for a throw rug!If you ever try to act like a smart ass in front of me then i will rip out your spinal cord and wrap it around your neck and feed you to the jackels!Understood?!"

The small saurian nodded and ran for his life when the female released him.Dragaunus stared in pure shock at the whole scene that had played out.Talk about words coming back to haunt you!The girl turned to him once again and cleared her throat.  
She then gave a slight bow.

"My name is lady Anastasia...decendent of saurian overlord Dragaunus of the Illavious bloodline."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it!Sorry its a little short but ill get working on the second chapter as soon as possibe so untill then bye and much love! 


End file.
